The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device manufacturing, and more particularly to forming a third mask between a first mask and a second mask by reacting the first mask with the second mask.
Lithography is employed in many applications to pattern layers in semiconductor processing. One process where lithography is useful includes the process for producing trench patterns. As dimensions shrink in semiconductor devices, forming trench patterns using lithography becomes increasingly difficult.